


Of Soccer Moms and Evil Queens

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen.  Regina intimidates people when she's not trying.  Or is trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soccer Moms and Evil Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: SQ Regina has a bad habit and Emma gets really fristated

“Do you really have to terrify the parents at every one of Henry’s soccer games?” Emma said with frustration.

“I wasn’t doing anything but watching them.” Regina said innocently.

“You weren’t just watching them Regina and you know it. You were intimidating them. Did you see that kid trip over the ball when he saw you looking at his mother.” Emma asked, wondering if Regina could possibly not know what she was talking about.

“Derrik always trips over the ball. He’s clumsy. Besides. It’s not my fault his mother is afraid of me.” Regina said with spread hands. “I was just peeling an apple.”

“Rather intensely. Besides, when did Queens carry around pocket knives.”

“A lady always carries around a knife. How do you think you defend yourself from the men around you.”

“That’s creepy.” Emma said quietly but shook her head. “Besides… she didn’t look like it was just about an apple.”

“I … might have turned her father into a frog.” Regina said with an innocent shrug.  
Emma gave her a glare.

“What, it’s not like I killed him.”

“I think perhaps… that might be a distinction without a difference. Perhaps no more apple peeling in public?”


End file.
